


Missing you

by Flufy07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Soulmate AU, lots of people doing a comeback, season 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufy07/pseuds/Flufy07
Summary: On the anniversery of Balthazars death you meet an old aquaintance in a bar.What you don´t know is, that things have already been set in motion.Different take on what could have happenend after Jack brought Castiel back.
Relationships: Balthazar/You, Balthazar/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this as a one shot on tumblr a while ago.

All in all today had been a shitty day for you. First of all you had finished your vampire hunt. That was all good and well hadn´t it been for the part where all humans that had been held hostage by the vampires had been killed before you arrived. There had been nothing that you could have done. But you still blamed yourself for not finding them earlier.  
The other thing was that it had been exactly seven years since you had seen your mate Balthazar the last time before he had been killed by his brother.

_“Why do you have to go?”  
You were pacing in your motel room, Balthazar watching you from your bed.  
“He is my brother, (Y/N). I have to try and stop him. This could not only kill him, but it could destroy the entire world if anything goes wrong.  
“I know but…,” You trailed of as you were not able to finish your sentence as tears started trickling down your cheeks.  
Balthazar was immediately of the bed pulling you into a hug.  
“It´s going to be alright,” He said as he dropped a kiss on the top of your head. Castile and I might not be seeing eye to eye, but he is still my brother I think I will be fine.”  
He leaned a little back, so he could look you in the eyes one hand reaching up to wipe away your tears. “I´ll be back in no time, I promise.”_

Thinking about that moment made your heart sink. Luckily for you, you had enough self-control not to cry in public. Instead you were drowning your sorrow in alcohol.  
You still remembered the day that you had found out that Balthazar was dead like it was yesterday. The Winchesters had met with you and had told you the story of what had happened. You had wanted to be mad at them for putting Balthazar in this position but deep down you knew that even without them Balthazar would have eventually found out what Castiel was planning and would have tried to stop him anyways. You found little solace in the fact that even though Castiel had succeeded in saving the world from Raphael he had payed with his life.  
What had really made you angry had been when he had come back to life. Till this day you didn´t know how and you had probably been the last one to find out

_You heard a knock on the door to your motel room. Strange as you weren´t expecting anybody. So you grabbed a gun before walking over to the door.  
“Who is there?”  
“(Y/N), it´s me, Castiel. Please let me in, we need to talk.”  
Your eyes widened. Even though you had met Castiel only to times you were recognizing his voice immediately.  
“There is nothing to talk about. Go away.”  
You heard a sigh coming from the other side of the door. And you quickly ran up to your bag where you were keeping your angel blade. Not that it was really yours, it had been Balthazar´s. He had been so confident that Castiel wouldn´t harm him that he had left it with you on that faithful day.  
Just as you had found it you heard the flutter of wings behind you. You whirled around ready to strike but Castiel had made sure that he was out of your reach.  
“I said, go away. What part of your sentence didn´t you understand?”  
“Listen, (Y/N) I´m really sorry…” he started but you cut him off.  
“No you´re not. You killed him in cold blood even though he came to you unarmed"_

“(Y/N), is that you? Good god you have changed.”  
You looked up to see Jeff, a hunter you had worked with a few times in the past and even had hooked up with once or twice before you had met Balthazar. It came to no surprise to you, that he hadn´t immediately recognized you. Despite your relatively young age your hair was already showing its first grey strands. Generally you were probably looking ten years older than you actually were.  
You gave him a polite smile.  
“Hello Jeff, long time no seen.”  
He grinned at you, as he sat down.  
“So I was in town for a vampire hunt, but I guess that is already taken care of?” You only nodded not really feeling like talking much today.  
“I see, you´re not very talkative tonight. Can I maybe invite you for a drink, or-“ you jumped a little as you felt his hand on your knee- “We could take this somewhere else?”  
You shook your head asking yourself what you had seen in this guy I the first place when you had first met. But maybe it was just the side effect of you having found your mate, as dead as he may be, that you just didn´t find him attractive anymore.  
“I´m sorry Jeff, but I had a rough day and right no I just want to be alone, have a few drinks and then go home,” you politely declined.  
Maybe if you had paid more attention you would have seen something flash in his eyes, but you were way too deep in your own miserable thoughts that you didn´t payed any attention to your surroundings. 

“Can I get you anything else?” The bartender asked a while later after you had finished another drink, but you just shook your head.  
“No thank you, I´ll just head back to the motel.” You placed some money on the bar counter before sliding of the barstool. You needed a moment to regain your balance. Maybe you should have drunk a little less. Fortunately, the Motel was only two streets down so you hadn´t had to walk too far.  
The cool and clear night air was refreshing after sitting in that crowded bar for so long ad your head started to get a little clearer.  
You were almost at the motel when you were suddenly pulled into an alley and slammed against the wall with such force that you saw stars for a moment.  
“You know (Y/N), I really don´t like being rejected,” You heard someone whisper in your ear as you were pressed face first into a wall.  
“Jeff?” You asked. “What the hell are you doing let go of me.”  
You tried to struggle against his grip, but he was stranger then you expected.  
“Oh darling this might be Jeff´s body, but Jeff isn´t home right now,” You heard him chuckle behind you.  
He turned you around, so you were facing him. You could now see his pitch black, demonic eyes.  
You know, I always wondered how an angel´s soulmate would be in bed, you know? Asmodeus send me to kill you but I´m pretty sure he won´t mind if I prolong your suffering a little. But first to the unpleasant part. Where are you hiding your angel blade?”  
You knew it was a rhetoric question as he let go of you but still pinned you with his demonic powers to the wall.  
You pressed your lips together, closing your eyes, as the demon started to search your body. No, you wouldn´t give him the satisfaction of seeing your fear. At least not if you could help it and the promise of death was a welcoming thought at this point. 

You didn´t hear the flutter of wings. But you felled the gust of wind that send the demon flying. As the demon wasn´t holding you up any longer you fell to the ground hitting your head a second time this night. You felled a strange light that burned in your eyes even though they were closed then everything went dark. You could barely made out footsteps that were getting closer to you, but you were way to exhausted to open your eyes and see who it was. So, you gave in to the blissful darkness loosing consciousness.


End file.
